iKnow you want it
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: Sam & Freddie are dating! And Freddie knows Sam too well cause she'll do anything to get something she wants. Cute and seddie filled ending thanks to Ms. Benson    Seddie ONE SHOT


I know you want it. You want it so badly. So, so…..badly cause….I know you want it.

Sam

…..

I pick the lock of the Benson household while mama Benson is out at where-ever doing whatever and knowing my boyfriend too well….he's more likely doing something, nerdy. Always working on the iCarly website or doing something in that geeky nature but I love it. I walk past the living room and head towards his room. I open his door.

" Hola." I announce walking in.

" Hola." He says. I walk over to his desk. He turns to me. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the cheek.

" On the cheek?" He asks. " That's all I get from my awesome girlfriend." I kiss him on the lips.

" You know I hate it when you say girlfriend, but I'm glad you said awesome." I lightly slap his cheek. I walk over to his bed and lie down on it. I let out a sigh.

" Something wrong?" He asks.

" Nothing, it's just that, I just really want a smoothie." I say moving my head looking at him from the desk.

" So?"

" So?"

" Will you get a smoothie for your awesome girlfriend." I say smiling.

" Can't you go get one for your self."

" But I want you to get it." Freddie turns to me and I pout my lips. He gets out of his seat and sits on the bed next to me. He passes his fingers through my hair.

" You can't go get it." He says nicely. I let out a growl. Freddie gets scared. " No Sam!" I pounce on Freddie and tackle him around on the bed. I try to pin him down but now that Freddie has muscles, he gets my wrists and pins me on the bed. He kneels over me.

" What did we agree on Sam when we started dating?" He asks. I roll my eyes.

" I can not beat you up for smoothies, food, dates, and or gifts." I say remembering the terms.

" Correct." He says giving me a peck on the lips.

" But I want a smoothie so bad." I pout my lips.

" You can live." I flip Freddie over and look into his eyes.

" I want one so bad." I say seductively. I kiss his neck and start to trail kiss.

" Sam, I don't think, this will, get you a smoothie." He says gasping.

" Come on Freddie." I say looking up at him. " You know you want it."

" No Sam." He moves and I get off of him. I sit next to him as we both sit against the head board.

" I knew you would do this." He says smiling.

" What do you mean?" I ask. He looks into my eyes.

" I know you too well Sam. You'll do anything to get something you want and, I knew you would get all sexy just to get it."

I think about what he says. He does know me too well. I will do anything for something I want but I love playing with his mind to get what I want.

" And when it comes to sex in general, I think it should be right and in the moment. I don't want our first time when you wanted to get a smoothie or a date to the Cheesecake Warehouse." He adds.

" Trust me Freddie, our first time won't be like that. I want it to be special too but, you should keep in mind that I will play with your emotions." I say taking his hand.

" I just want to add one more thing to the terms." He says.

" What?" I ask.

" No beating me up for sex or anything sexual in that manner." I sit in front of him.

" But white happens if we find one of our selves in the position where one of us is…horny."

" Horny? How can we find our selves, horny?"

" Porno, in the mood cookies, spiked drinks."

" I highly doubt we will ever be in the range of pornos, frisky cookies or spiked drinks." He says reassuring me. I roll my eyes.

" But you never know." I say. Freddie cups my cheek and looks into my eyes.

" Trust me." He says. I smile. I move my head closer. I close my eyes and feel his lips on mine. I hold his face and kiss him back. I warp my arms around his neck and slowly fall back on to his bed. His hand holds my thigh and pulls me closer to him. My leg wraps around his leg. My hand goes down to the end of his shirt. My hand goes into his shirt. My fingers pass over his new hot six pack. We both start to moan in pressure with our lips in sync with one another's.

" Freddie, I know I said I would respect you when it comes to leaving your door closed but you and Sam better not be having sex in there." I hear Ms. Benson say through the door. Freddie lifts his head and looks up.

" Don't worry mom. Sam and I are not having sex." Freddie says.

" But I heard moaning and panting." Ms. B says concerningly with the door still shut.

" We're making out and your ruining the moment!" I yell.

" Well, just don't take off your shirts!" She yells back. Freddie smirks and I giggle. We hear her walk away. He looks down at me.

" Now, where we're we?" Freddie asks.

" No where near to having sex." I reply.

" Right." I laugh and we both start making out again but I wanted to take off his shirt….so badly. *wink*


End file.
